A Suitable Prison
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: Padmé Amidala resisted the Empire, and failed. As punishment, the Emperor refused her a martyr's death and instead imprisoned her in a life support suit and gave her to Lord Vader as his slave, a symbol of Imperial power. Now she travels with him as an "advisor". How will two broken people find each other? AU.
1. Imprisoned

**A Suitable Prison**

 ** _Summary:_** _Padmé Amidala resisted the Empire, and failed. As punishment, the Emperor refused her a martyr's death and instead imprisoned her in a life support suit and gave her to Lord Vader as his slave, a symbol of Imperial power. Now she travels with him as an "advisor". How will two broken people find each other?_

* * *

 **Imprisoned**

 _ **Author's Note:** RIP Christopher Lee, you are Saruman and Count Dooku, we wil miss you. You gave us 93 years of your life and awesome movies to boot. Thoughts and prayers are with your family and friends._

"Hello my dear," Sheev Palpatine sneered. "You live. Good. Good."

He glanced over her life support system. "I'm deeply surprised you're still alive. That explosion should have killed you. Still, it didn't mar your lovely face, shocking isn't it? Well, you're beauty won't matter because from now on no one will ever see your face!"

Padmé had long since lost her voice screaming in agony during the painful surgery, she'd not been given one anesthetic and felt every single incision and every operating procedure done to her.

Her eyes widened as the hideous mask was placed over her head, somehow her hair had remained intact but it was pinned behind her head, keeping it out of her damaged eyes.

What she had been able to see clearly now looked like a blurred blob of colors. She could see large shapes but no detail.

As the mask slid into place, and she exhaled softly, she could hear the loud iron lung breathing for her. It was so hard and harsh and altogether terrifying. The hideous simulacrum of the world around her, broke her heart, she could remember her life as it had been, and she knew she was in her own personal Hell.

Sheev didn't need to throw her in a prison; she would have to walk around in it for the rest of her life.

"Who are you?" Lord Sidious asked.

"I am Padmé Amidala," she replied. Then she realized to her horror, that the vocabulator wouldn't let the name Padmé Amidala pass from her lips to be audibly heard. Seev would never let anyone know she was under the mask.

"Henceforth you are E-3778Q-1 and you shall be E-3778Q-1 for the rest of your miserable life!" Sidious began laughing.

She screamed in agony and rage and hate, it was so loud it startled the workers. It was said that it made the nearest technician go deaf shortly afterward.

Darth Vader opened his eyes, startled from his meditation. The Sith was astonished by the rage, anger and hate he felt for a brief flash. He savored the delicious emotions, letting them flow through him.

He left the room and walked towards his master, he saw what looked like a Sith droid standing beside him, its hands at its side, shoulder slumped, gazing out at nothing.

"Bow before Lord Vader!"

Padmé forced herself to kneel down before Lord Vader, bowing her head in submission, the agony coursing through her body made doing anything reckless impossible.

"Lord Vader, I present you with a gift, she is E-3778Q-1, a symbol of what becomes of those who resist our rule, my apprentice. She will accompany you wherever you go as your personal "advisor", a constant reminder of our power."

"I am grateful for this gift, Master," Lord Vader replied, as he gazed down at it contemptuously.

 _What a nuisance, a pathetic life form, why not just kill her Master?_

"I see you do not understand, you are not just a symbol of our power, she is as well, she tried to resist us and we _crushed_ her under our heels, now all will look on her and see what becomes of those who oppose us!"

Palpatine gestured to Padmé, "She is yours to do with as you wish, Lord Vader, she will indulge you in every way possible. Even carnal pleasures if that's what you desire. But remember my Apprentice, under no circumstances will you kill her, I will be most displeased if you do."

Padmé shuddered, or would have shuddered if the armor she was forced to wear hadn't weighed more than she did before she'd been placed into it.

What as the point of this life support suit? It was armored enough to protect her from various weapons, apparently Sheev intended her to be a Rebel assassination target. How ironic since she'd been on the Delegation of 2,000 which had become a Rebel movement.

 _Carnal pleasure._ By _Shiraya_ , she _couldn't_ do that! Forget morality and prudishness, sex would probably kill her! She could barely breathe and walk, the exertion and stamina needed for sex was something that didn't exist for her anymore!

Besides, Padmé gazed upon Lord Vader's stunningly handsome visage. _He'll get his fill of beautiful women, he sneers at me and thinks me pathetic, and it's not like he can be attracted to me, he can't even see my face!_

Horror dawned on her when she realized he didn't need to see her face if he wanted sex with her.

 _He's not looking at me like_ that _, I'm just an annoyance, let me stay an annoyance._

Darth Sidious turned to his apprentice, "One last instruction, Lord Vader."

"Yes Master?" he glanced over at the Sith Lord.

"Under no circumstances Lord Vader, are you to look under that mask and see her face."

"Master?" he was surprised at the order. "Is she so hideous?"

"Undeniably so, you need not concern yourself with her face, Lord Vader, you need not see her face to rut with her, should the urge come over you for such things."

"Come with me, E-3778," he ordered, dropping the " Q-1" as it was easier for him to remember.

Padmé followed close behind him, she was surprised to see many Imperial Senators, many of them her former colleagues parting way for Lord Vader.

"What is that—?" they asked themselves.

"Vader's personal General Grevious?"

"It's a droid it has to be a droid."

"I heard it's a war criminal, hideously scarred—"

"It's not even human, it's a monster!"

They did not see her as a human being, they never would.

The doors shut behind them. "This droid will escort you to your room. I am needed elsewhere, I will summon you if you are needed."

Once Vader was out of sight, Padmé's strength left her; she stumbled and fell to the ground. Her body could not hold up the armor's weight anymore.

The Imperial officers laughed and jeered, one of them kicked her in the gut.

They all passed her by, laughing, except for one.

The Clone trooper stood and watched her as she clawed the wall, burying her mechanical fingers into it until she could pull herself to her feet.

"Captain Rex," she whispered sadly.

"Senator Amidala is that you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, old friend, thank you for your concern," she touched his helmet gently.

"I know that we aren't supposed to talk to you, but if you ever need anything."

"Thank you," she whispered. She turned and staggered away.

Her assigned quarters were little more than a room. There was a bed but no blankets; not that having them would do her any good. It was sparse, except for a chair and a workbench.

Padmé slumped her shoulders and let out a melancholy sigh. She'd have to make do with her miserable situation.

Perhaps she could win the favor of Lord Vader somehow, he was hardly kind, but he was far more forgiving than the Emperor, perhaps she could persuade him to build her a hyperbaric chamber where she could rest and be rid of the horrid suit for a short while.

She was truly alone, all alone among her "peers" and everyone else. She would be alone with herself, cut off from human contact, isolated and alone.

Padmé did the only thing that could possibly give her comfort, she prayed to the Goddess of Vengeance, they were rarely called upon as the Naboo were a peaceful people, but she wanted revenge, she hated Palpatine and she decided vengeance is what the thing she had to live for, since she was forced to live on.

"I am no longer all alone wallowing in abject solitude. For I am now surrounded by the Furies, the goddesses of Vengeance! In the cold bosom of the darkness I awaited the dawn, and once dawn came I cursed my flesh until night fell once more! I even prayed that I might lose my sanity! But those prayers went unheeded, nothing changed, and when I strove for the peacefulness of death, the Devil's cold, pitiless hand grabbed hold and held me back! Well, it won't be long now…!"

Revenge, she would have revenge, Palpatine had done this to her, so it was he who must pay for it. He would be brought down, but now she must learn to cope with her situation and hopefully find a way to heal her severe injuries.

She was no Jedi or Sith, but she had always been a cunning politician, Vader had no such skills, he was an attack dog, but she could win people over to her if she wished, and she already had an ally in Captain Rex.

There was a noise, Padmé glanced up. She knew what it was, and it didn't take a genius to deduce the familiar sounds of sexual intercourse. But why by all the stars and planets did _she_ have to be the one with the enhanced hearing?!

Padmé sighed; she recognized the voice that went with the moan. Senator Tyreca Bremack formerly a Separatist had joined the Empire and was trying to win favor with the Emperor, through his Apprentice. Padmé knew that Lord Vader was hardly interested in a relationship with her; he was probably indulging in sex to sate his curiosity.

Again she cursed the life support suit, everything was so loud, every little thing felt like someone was screaming in her ears. She could swear that Lord Vader and Senator Bremack were far down the hall, but it sounded like they were in the next room.

"Oh, Lord Vader! Please kriff me! You feel so good!"

"Senator, don't tell me what to do, I take orders only from the Emperor, not from you!"

"Such fine equipment, Milord, make me yours!"

"I won't be gentle with you Senator," he growled.

"I don't want you to be!"

Padmé grabbed the hydrospanner and multitool. She began disassembling her right leg. She needed to fix the shoddy work the droids had done in putting her together, she needed a distraction from the animal noises coming from down the hall, she felt uneasy, unintentionally listening to something so private.

But what was she to do? She was unused to the suit and all it's functions, she dare not tinker with it too much, she might break something.

The adjusted the servomotors and aligned the gears, and began the painful task of reattaching her leg.

She let out an agonized scream as she reattached her leg. She felt the sweat drip down her face; she was shocked she could even sweat at all.

She fell into a restless sleep, relieved, because at least when she was asleep, she couldn't feel the pain.

* * *

Lord Vader lay in his bed, smirking, it had been an enjoyable experience, the Senator was hardly his first woman, but sex was so…pointless, it was only needed to give parents offspring, and he was not the Emperor yet, that needed an heir. Still, he could pretend to enjoy it, if only to keep the obnoxious females placated.

He heard it before he saw her, the loud, distinct sound of her breathing. What was she doing in here? Vader wondered if he could make use of her somehow, no, he wasn't interested in her like Senator Bremack was interested in him.

Still, there were some males who were aroused by cyborgs. He wasn't one of them.

He peered at her through lidded eyes, feigning sleep. Would she try to assassinate him? That would be amusing.

He watched as she gathered the assorted mess of their clothing, sorted it out and placed them neatly folded on the bed. She turned and left, hoping she hadn't woke them.

Vader grew curious; there was something _different_ about her.

 _Under no circumstances Lord Vader, are you to look under that mask and see her face._

"Is a lowly creature so frightening that you must hide her from me Master?" he asked himself. "Should I just order her to remove the mask? No, the Emperor's spies are everywhere. I should find other ways to see her face."

He summoned the med droid, it appeared before him.

"Lord Vader, do you require medical assistance?"

"No, but tell me does E-3778Q-1 require maintenance?"

"Yes she does, why do you ask Lord Vader?"

"I wish to observe it," he replied.

"She will receive maintenance next week, Lord Vader."

"See to it that no one knows I'm there," he added. "And have her summoned; we're headed for the Alderaan system."


	2. Ignited

**Ignited**

Padmé paced up and down the bridge of the _Exactor,_ restless and unable to keep her mind off her own misery, her leg did feel better thanks to the adjustments she'd made, but she was still very uncomfortable inside the suit and she felt claustrophobic.

The Star Destroyer exited hyperspace and they landed on Alderaan. They went to the palace where Bail and Breiha Organa lived; there the Emperor had thrown a party to reveal Padmé to them as Lord Vader's personal "advisor".

"Welcome, welcome my friends!" Sheev Palpatine greeted his guests.

"Please welcome Lord Vader's new Advisor, the Lady Vader."

She stepped forward, taking slow, deliberate steps. She wouldn't embarrass herself by falling over. Her presence unnerved them. "Good evening, gentlemen, carry on!"

She mingled among the guests, heard a group of women gossiping.

"Lord Vader is quite a _fascinating_ man—"

"He can charge up my _boarding ramp_ whenever he wants—"

"He has excellent _equipment_ , if you know what I mean—"

"Dispense with the foreplay, at least the man knows what he wants—"

"I heard he can go for hours—"

Padmé scowled. She wondered if Lord Vader ever became annoyed with the public talk of his bedroom exploits. He was certainly handsome, at least from what she could tell.

Not that it was easy for her to tell, the lenses over her damaged eyes were filtered red, so from what she could see of him, he did appear to be handsome.

She buried her head in her hand, the noise, it was all so loud, so loud and overwhelming, she needed to get out of there and leave, she needed to get out of the suit, she needed to _breathe_.

She strode quickly out of the room, informing Captain Rex she was returning to the Exactor. She knew where she could go, one of Lord Vader's private meditation chambers, it was also a hyperbaric chamber and she could remove the suit while inside of it.

"Get me out! Get me out! Get me out of here!" she screamed as she clawed and pulled off the breath mask, breathing hard, she sunk back into the chair, utterly relieved. Vader would be angry with her for invading his private meditation chamber, but for five minutes of freedom, it was worth it.

Darth Vader stopped at a gallery of paintings set up in the hall of Bail Organa's palace. How boring, pictures of people he didn't care about, places he didn't care about and things he didn't care about. He wished he could leave, perhaps sneak out to the local brothel for a quick tryst, it was far more interesting than anything here—

His eyes fell on the painting of a beautiful woman. She was mesmerizing, soft features and deep brown eyes, her hair formed her beautiful face, enhancing her features. Vader had to restrain himself from touching the picture; it was almost as if she were real, in front of him at that moment.

He glanced around for Lady Vader, she was nowhere in sight.

Lord Vader had noticed his advisor was absent and had learned from Captain Rex that she was back aboard the ship. He wondered around searching for her until he came to his meditation chamber.

Lord Vader found the breath mask outside his mediation chamber, he examined it with interest, it made E-3778Q-1 seem formidable and intimidating, terrifying. Suddenly, he raised it towards his own face and a vision of some sort passed before his eyes that _he_ was trapped in the suit, suffering in agony.

The vision faded as it had come, but it left him uneasy. Was it just some twist of fate that he was healthy and whole and that she—whoever she was, was encased inside the terrifying shell?

Lord Vader knew if he looked now he could see E-3778Q-1's face, and he did wish to satisfy his curiosity, he would see it during her maintenance, but since she had snuck into his meditation chamber without permission, he should scold her, perhaps punish her a little, threaten some Force lightening, he would never kill her, it was against his Master's orders, but he wouldn't care a bit if he hurt her a little.

He glanced over and saw her face, and his eyes that were hidden by his hood widened in shocked surprise.

 _Kriff! How could this be possible?! Why would my Master hide such an exquisite woman from me?! Does he want her for himself?_

She had a full head of chestnut brown hair and her eyes, they were so beautiful he felt he could drown in them, her lips were full and lovely, he felt desire shooting down to his groin.

He realized where he'd seen her beautiful face; she was the mystery woman of the painting in Bail Organa's house.

His Master said he could have her if he so wished it, but why hide her face? With all the other women he'd taken to his bed, he had notions of beauty in women, but for his Master to hide her lovely face behind a mask, to keep such a beautiful woman a secret from him, was something he could not take lightly.

If his Master could hide a woman's face and identity from him, what else could he hide? A secret Apprentice? Lord Vader had never trusted Sidious, and this "Advisor" had given him even more reasons to be wary.

He could see the mechanical lung sticking out of her chest, a severed left arm and right leg replaced by prosthetics, shoddy prosthetics.

Lord Vader couldn't help but admire her, it was said that a Sith's strength lay not in the flesh but of the will. How could she even manage to walk anywhere when she could not call upon the Force for aid? She had the strongest will he'd ever seen in any being.

"Impressive! Most impressive!" he growled. She turned, her eyes widened in fear as she reached for the breath mask as he opened the meditation chamber. She placed the mask back over her face.

"Forgive me Lord Vader; I needed just a few minutes of freedom."

"Freedom!" he scoffed. "What freedom?"

"Freedom…to breathe on my own."

"I see," he frowned.

"You have…seen my face Lord Vader," she glanced over at him, tilting her head quizzically.

"I have, and I am _very pleased_ by what I see."

"The Emperor will be most displeased when he learns that you have seen me," the voice was deep and baritone.

Lord Vader laughed aloud, it sounded so threatening and serious. "You would tell my Master?"

"No, but Sheev has eyes and ears everywhere."

"You call my Master by his first name, did you know him?"

"I did, I once called him my friend."

Vader was stunned; his Master had no friends, only pawns.

"Who _are_ you?" he leaned in closer.

"I cannot tell you, the vocabulator will not permit me to utter my own name."

That was fascinating. He hated the thought of having to search high and low for the woman's name.

"But I will tell you that I hail from the Naboo System, I was born in a noble house and my predecessor as ruler of the Naboo was King Varuna and my successor was Queen Jamillia."

"You knew the Emperor from before?" Vader asked.

"Yes, he served as Senator when I was queen."

 _Noble blood; stars and planets, I'm going to enjoy this one!_ Vader hid his smirk.

"You can't hide your thoughts from me Lord Vader, I know where all your blood is going right now," his Advisor seemed to chuckle. "If you desired my body you should just order me to your bed."

"Your condition complicates that," he smirked.

"If I were to be given a room that is also a hyperbaric chamber, you could…see me there."

"You would initiate this?"

"I am here to cater to your every whim, Lord Vader; apparently, my body is your latest whim."

Vader wore an amused expression, "And how do I know you will not reveal my indiscretions to my Master?"

"If there's anyone who hates Palpatine more than you do, it's _me_!" Padmé glowered.

"I _knew_ I liked you!" Vader chuckled. Yes, this arrangement would work in his favor. An ally against his Master, she was no Sith, but she'd do.

"Lord Vader, why would he give me your name?" she asked curiously. "It's not like we're married or anything like that."

"I suppose it is easier to address you as Lady Vader rather than E-3778Q-1."

She stepped out and stumbled, he caught her, he noticed her boots were a poor fit for her artificial leg and he noticed the shoddy work of the medical droids that had kept her alive.

Such incompetence, he'd heard stories that she'd been a Rebel, but he decided he should get her a new replacement for her leg.

"You should have your leg replaced, I will see to it personally," he informed her.

"Why would you be so kind to me?"

It's not a _kindness_ Lady, Vader, I want you to be comfortable with me so we can be amicable, I would prefer to not have you try to stab me in the back."

"A political gesture, so you aren't completely blind, stumbling around in the dark."

"What?" Vader snapped.

"You may be the Supreme Commander Lord Vader, but when it comes to politics, your Master runs circles around you and you only understand brute force when it comes to getting your way."

"I don't like politicians," he sneered.

"You have no problem sleeping with them, though," she laughed.

"Heh, it's the only thing they're good for."

"You have no idea; it's all a game that you don't know how to play."

"And you would?" he scoffed.

"I've been a politician for 13 years; I know how the game is played."

"And tell me, how is it played?" Vader queried.

"We're playing it right now. You're being amicable towards me, replacing my leg so that I remain obedient and willing to sleep with you."

"I can sleep with you whether you were willing or not," he glanced over at her. He was much stronger than she was, even without the Force.

"But you _want_ my consent, you enjoy that, it's why you take so many women to your bed, you get a thrill out of getting them to do what you want."

"You are as intelligent as you are beautiful!" he leered at her, "But you _will_ do what I want."

"I am your slave; slaves don't have a choice in anything."

"That is true, but your consent does please me," he was unsure why, perhaps it was because she had no political motive for sleeping with him, perhaps he was enthralled by her beauty. But he knew it was because she was unlike any other woman he'd ever met.

He nodded and left her, he quickly headed to a terminal and pulled up the history of Naboo's monarch's he found the name he'd been searching for King Veruna's successor, Padmé Amidala. He searched for her image and was stunned by how beautiful she was; even in her broken state she had stirred his desires. Seeing her whole and beautiful made him stir crazy. He needed to see her, needed to sate his desires; he would construct her new prosthetics immediately. It would be the perfect pretense to see her again, yes, he would see her and touch her…

 _What am I thinking?_ He smirked to himself. _Why would I want to touch her? They always demand I touch them, put my mouth between their legs, and the taste, disgusting!_

An image played out in his mind, the Senator, sprawled out on a bed, he was between her legs, fingers penetrating her deeply, she was writhing, moaning and _begging_ him for release.

He wanted her to beg and whimper with desire; that thought pleased him immensely. What was power without joy? Didn't many beings consider procreation to be a pleasurable experience? It was just another way he showed he had power, power over any woman he wanted.

He cupped the holoimage in his hand.

"Remarkable woman! You are mine!" he whispered possessively. "Mine alone! My darling servant, mine to mold. Yes, power with a reward."

He eagerly awaited the day he would see her again, but first he would have to see about that hyperbaric chamber, his Master wouldn't care either way, and as long as Sheev didn't know he'd seen her face, it would be their little secret, and all politicians had secrets.

As soon as this business was done they would return to Coruscant.

* * *

Padmé saw the door to her room open as Darth Vader stepped inside.

"Here is your new arm, it is custom made and it simulates physical touch."

Padmé took it and with difficulty, attached it to the servomotor. She screamed in pain.

"And your new leg, pull off your trousers," he instructed.

"What?!" she asked.

"How else are you going to put it on?" he smirked. He helped her attach the new leg.

Another groan of agony.

"It's all right, it's all right," Vader told her. Vader tried to convince himself that he was pretending to care, but he knew he was lying to himself.

He saw her rub her new artificial leg. She glanced up, surprised.

"I can feel it when I touch my leg," she said to herself.

"Really?" he smiled, he slowly began running his hand up her artificial leg, using the other hand to do the same, he began rubbing in slow circles, inching towards more intimate places.

Her heart would have raced and her breath would have quickened if she could do it.

She saw Vader lightly tapping a damp spot between her legs.

"Lord Vader, what are you doing?" Padmé asked, her voice became a moan.

"Having a taste!" he bent low and pulled down her underwear, and pressed his mouth between her legs, letting them drape over his shoulders as he lowered her onto her back on the medical table.

"Lord Vader, I—I can't…I'm not…not able to…"

"You taste wonderful, _Padmé_ ," he purred. He slipped his finger inside her, she was so warm and soft, he didn't think foreplay would fascinate him as much as it did.

"Don't lie to yourself; you're able to feel pleasure. You just want to give me the satisfaction of seeing it."

He dipped his tongue deeper, filling her a little more; he slipped one more digit inside her, keeping a surprisingly gentle rhythm. He couldn't bring himself to be rough with her.

If she could have controlled her own breathing she would have gasped to hear him say her real name.

Her mind was swimming; she'd heard the stories of Vader's bedroom trysts and liaisons. He _despised_ foreplay; he was only interested in getting his own release and little else.

Stars and planets, Vader was in awe, she tasted so good, her body though fragile was something he craved, he thought he would die of want if he could not have her. She had ignited _something_ in him, and it wasn't just sexual lust. He could feast on her like this forever…

"Goddess, please, I can't…too weak, body's too weak."

Vader coaxed her with his touch, "Beg me, and I'll let you have release."

"Lord Vader, too exhausted," she wept miserably.

"Please," she whimpered. "Help me…"

He used his immense strength to move her hips with his hands, gently rocking her in a slow rhythm. She cursed herself, she knew that Vader would want this from her, she thought perhaps she could last long enough for him to be satisfied, but she couldn't even do that much.

"Lord Vader, forgive me…I can't even…pleasure you…" she managed to reach down and cup him between his legs, trying to touch him. He stirred at the unexpected ministrations. Surprised yet pleased, the hand touching him could have been flesh, he couldn't tell with the glove covering it.

"Not my pleasure, M'Lady, yours!" he growled, he pressed against her and he was delighted to hear an inhuman roar come out from the vocabulator. Her body stiffened as she clamped her legs around his head, trying to keep him there, he didn't protest, as he was enjoying himself immensely.

He felt release wash over him, he was stunned, _that_ was unexpected.

Lord Vader chuckled, she could feel pleasure, he mused. He kept his impatience in check, he wanted her to crave his company, she wasn't like any of his other trysts, she was…something else entirely.

He'd been pleased she'd found orgasm, he wondered why he cared. He shouldn't, he'd never even thought of his partner's pleasure before, but he'd felt satisfied when she came.

He gazed over at her, "See what you do to me, Lady Vader?"

"I thought I disappointed you," she glanced over at him; he grinned at their soiled clothing. He pulled her back against him, pressing himself against her.

"My only disappointment is that I cannot be buried inside your lovely body," he whispered. "I am insatiable for you."

She was surprised by this admission, since when did anyone find her beautiful, especially in the broken state she was in?

"Sleep well, you must rest, the hyperbaric chamber will be completed tomorrow and you will satisfy my every whim."

"Thank you," Padmé whispered.

"For what, Lady Vader?"

"Everything."


	3. Contest

**Contest**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This turned out to be double my intended word count. People often portray suitless Vader in fanfics as a virgin, and on one hand that make sense, power is all he cares about, sex wouldn't be something that he would care that much about because it gets in the way of his ambitions. On the other hand, he's a handsome guy and the second most powerful man in the galaxy, so women would throw themselves at him._

 _It's also that die for our ship thing for Anakin/Padmé shippers that they'd be each other's first, but Vader doesn't have the motivation to stay celibate. Why? He's an evil guy with a power trip; he'd use his body to manipulate people. Padmé would be more likely to be celibate because she's married to the job._

 _Remember what she said in AOTC, "I have more important things to do than fall in love."_

 _I've decided to take a different approach and have him believe that sex is "Meh, whatever". Padmé's more like, "What's wrong with me?!"_

 _I'm also inverted the meadow scene because it's the only Anakin/Padmé scene I liked from the movie._

* * *

 _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the skies  
Ripples form on the water's surface_ _  
The wandering soul knows no rest_

Padmé quoted the poem from the _Loveless_ poem for the play of the same title.

" _Loveless, Act I_ ," Vader finished.

"You remembered!" Padmé exclaimed shutting the book.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?" Vader asked, lightly touching his forehead. He left to mingle among the Emperor's guests.

Padmé shuddered as Palpatine approached her.

"Ah, Lady Vader," The Emperor hissed at her, "Might I present to you, Prince Xizor of the royal house of Falleen?"

"I am honored, Prince Xizor," Lady Vader replied politely, she did not reveal her disgust at meeting one of Black Sun's criminal scum.

"The honor is mine my Lady," he was just as curious why a woman would wear such a foreboding suit of armor. He wondered what she looked like under there, probably as hideous as the rumors said she was.

"Excuse me, Emperor, Lord Vader is requesting my presence," Padmé told them, she bowed.

"Of course, Lady Vader, attend to your Master," the Emperor smiled at her.

She made her way over to him, "You wanted to see me my Lord?"

"I see you have met Prince Xizor," Vader noted with disdain.

"Yes, I have; what of it?"

"What do you think of him?" Vader inquired. He hated the Falleen, he was a rival for Sidious' favor, and he hated competition, and he had similar tastes in females, and he would not see Padmé crawling into the Falleen's bed.

"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or the truth?"

"Speak freely, my Lady," he wondered what she would say about him.

"He is a crony, licking the Emperor's boots as much as everyone else here, he is a criminal, scum, I don't like him."

"Nice to see we agree on something," Vader let a small smile show itself under his hood.

"Lord Vader, I have heard of your extensive skills with a lightsaber," Prince Xizor said as he walked up to them. "Perhaps you would entertain us with a demonstration."

Vader could barely contain a snarl, "I have no time to waste on such frivolities!"

"Why not, my son, show them how powerful you are, perhaps against Lady Vader, she has skills with various weapons." Palpatine ordered. Vader could not refuse his Master.

"Yes, my Master," Vader handed Padmé a training lightsaber.

Xizor smiled, his plan was working, Vader would fall out of favor with the Emperor, and then he would take his place as the Emperor's favorite.

Why not pit Vader against his advisor?

They began to circle each other, blades clash as they began to fight. Vader tested her skills with a few test strikes, suddenly he launched a vicious assault, chopping and cutting mercilessly.

Vader hid his rage, she was skilled in swordplay, but he was better, stronger, faster than she was.

Her parries were slow and deliberate, she kept her footing, she was surprisingly skilled, most who tried to fight him in these "entertainment" bouts usually had the side of their face burned by his blade.

It was the suit, he surmised; she was taking advantage of the suit.

She hammered away at his every thrust, riposte and parry, fencing had been a hobby, she'd engaged in long ago, but she still remembered the moves.

The HUD before Padmé's eyes could give her various readouts and enhance her vision, but she was barely keeping up with him, trained in all sorts of weaponry did help, but Vader was a master bladebeing, and she was certainly losing this bout, but she wasn't going to be embarrassed, this was a purely political move, the Emperor's cronies wanted a show, she was giving them a show.

Suddenly, Vader used the Force to knock her off her feet, she managed to roll upright as she felt the blades humming against her throat.

"Lord Vader wins again!" The Emperor declared.

Padmé shuddered, Vader was seething, she needed to leave the room, so he could calm down.

"I will retire for the evening," she informed the guests, walking out as her cape whooshed behind her.

* * *

Vader opened the door of her room, she'd been looking over the modifications, now that it was a hyperbaric chamber.

"Take the suit off!" his harsh voice commanded her.

Padmé followed his instructions, she sat in the chair and the droids removed the suit. Everything, including the iron lung, she could breathe unassisted in her room now that it had been converted into a hyperbaric chamber.

She slipped a shirt over her head; she would have some dignity in front of him.

"How dare you humiliate me!" Vader seethed.

"Did I not lose our duel for the Emperor's guests?" she queried nervously.

"You clearly do not understand that when it comes to entertaining those mewling fools out there, I win _every_ fight! And you, you cannot even touch the Force, you used your suit to your advantage!"

"Surely Lord Vader, you must be mistaken, your skills with a lightsaber are superior, there's no way I could possibly beat you," Padmé insisted. Surely he was just imagining things, she'd put up a good fight, but it's not like she could actually _beat_ him, he was just imagining she'd slighted him in some way.

He handed her the training saber, the one they had used in their mock duel.

"Politicians, I _hate_ them," he snarled at her. Vader circled her slowly, his lightsaber hummed angrily, the bloodshine blade taunted her with the promise of searing pain.

"I hate the Senate, _all_ of them, you self-righteous, narrow-minded, grubby little _squabblers_!"

"The system doesn't work, you people could never agree on anything. Democracy is dead, and I killed it because it needed to die. The old system is dead, Senator. You would be wise to subscribe to the new one."

Padmé had often learned to quash her emotions, to contain them, to control them, but his made her snap.

"I'll take my chances that freedom is still alive," she retorted.

"You impugn my authority, I'll put you in your place Senator!" he snarled, the predator eyed the prey fiercely.

"What do you know about me?! Nothing!" He already had the advantage, not only was he far more skilled with a lightsaber, but the 'saber he'd tossed her was a training saber, it was tipped with poison but it would only burn him, it couldn't hurt him like he could hurt her.

Her vision was bad, but even she couldn't miss the bright red blade as he thrust it at her.

Padmé gave herself to instinct, it was the only defense she had.

Vader sneered at her, "…one can do some interesting things with a saber, you know. I'll do my best to show them all to you if you'll cooperate by not passing out."

"Please, just kill me, you'd enjoy that!" she snapped.

"I'm not the Emperor. I don't kill for amusement, only when it serves my purposes."

Vader contemplated her punishment, perhaps he'd cause her a little pain, he could adjust the power of his saber to burn her a little, it wouldn't permanently scar her but it would hurt her.

To his own amazement, she blocked the blow, and another, and another. Enraged, he reached out and commanded her saber to come to his fist. He pointed both blades in her direction; he raised the training saber to slash her pretty face—

Suddenly, she stopped his wrist, grasping it in her mechanical hand, she started crushing his wrists, and she'd break it if he didn't release the saber. He dropped the blade, bright up his own lightsaber to strike her.

Using a martial arts technique, she vaulted him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground. She scrambled for his lightsaber.

Climbing to his feet, he ran forward, she would pay for that. Vader wrestled her to the floor.

He tried to pin her, keep her from moving, but for someone who was physically weaker than he, she was still making it difficult, they rolled across the floor, he was snarling and cursing in Hutteese, she was so troublesome, he'd put her in her place.

Suddenly, it was over as soon as it began, he found himself on his back; she was straddling him, her hands around his throat.

Darth Vader stopped, stilled, he paused, gazing up at her face, she was panting hard, keeping her eyes on him. He could use the Force to push her away, but then he realized it, he was seeing her without the suit for the first time.

With one maneuver, he reversed their position, now he was straddling her. He let out a growl.

"I should kill you, Senator!" he snarled. His hands gripped her throat. He wanted to strangle her, it would make him feel so good, but he had his orders, she could not be killed.

He noticed it for the first time, how soft her skin was to his touch.

She was so beautiful, he knew it, he thought he had seen beauty before, but he'd been lying to himself. He could see her for the first time and he knew, there would be no other woman he would want.

Her breath was his only air, her heartbeat, his only music. Her face was the only beauty he'd ever see for the rest of his life.

He released her throat.

"Would you displease the Emperor?" she asked fearfully.

"No, I will spare you life, but you must pay for it," he moved his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and up towards her breast.

"How?" she asked, she couldn't see the shape of his hand, but she could feel it sliding up her body.

"I think it's time you fulfilled my every whim," he whispered.

"You'll have my body Lord Vader. But my heart and affections are my own, and you'll _never_ have those. And it'll drive you mad, because I've shown you something you'll _never_ have, and for a man who always gets what he wants, that's _torture_!"

He leaned in closer to her, "I don't care if you _love_ me, but I know you _want_ me!" he murmured in her ear.

"Why would you care what I want, Lord Vader?" she whispered softly.

"If you don't want me the way I want you, taking you to bed would mean nothing! _Nothing_! It's my most fervent wish that you would want me!" he hissed in her ear. "My most fervent wish!"

"That's not true, you only enjoy tormenting me!" she protested.

"No Senator, _you_ torment _me_!"

He cupped her breast, squeezing it and toying with a nipple.

She let out a sound, whimpering and mewling, at the sensations.

Darth Vader contemplated reaching for the sex toys he kept in a drawer; he used them during his encounters, so he could prepare females for him without having to touch them. No, he wouldn't do that, he savored touching her body; he wanted to touch her again.

He wanted his own pleasure first, he would enjoy this very much.

"Kneel before me," he ordered gruffly.

Padmé glanced up at him, she got on her knees.

"Open your mouth and put it around me," he gazed down at her.

She did as he asked, hesitantly taking him into her mouth, he noticed that she could only take in the tip of his erection.

"What is it? Why won't you take more of me?" he asked, he was surprised by the gentleness in his voice. She pulled away from him, standing up to meet his gaze.

"My throat was damaged; I can't breathe if my throat is blocked."

Vader had forgotten that she was not whole and healthy, he could not feel displeasure, after all, she was the only woman who was not a prostitute who was pleasing him with her mouth, as limited as it was.

"Touch me, Senator!" he growled.

She knelt down before him, stroking him until he was aroused, he began moving his hips, enjoying the sensations she was causing him.

"Oh, kriff, kriff, kriff!" He moaned. Her fingers were so gentle and pleasant; he was on the verge of release.

Padmé suddenly opened her mouth and took him again.

Vader let out a roar as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

He was panting hard as he looked down at her. "Padmé! On your feet."

He pulled her to her feet.

"Lord Vader?" she questioned.

He slowly removed her clothing, gently sliding her pants down, she glanced down as he pulled her underwear away.

She blushed as she looked at him.

"I've—I've never…been with a man before," she admitted softly.

Vader could not believe his ears, her, an innocent? Surely she had a lover, she was so beautiful, in his mind's eye he could see all sorts of men vying for her attention.

She could see his expression, "I had little time for personal relationships. Men were only interested in me for political reasons…"

 _She'd never had a man, I would mock such prudishness, but…it's a good thing, she will be mine…it's good, I will be her first, I've never been a woman's first. I will enjoy this!_

He gazed at her, without the suit she wore little clothing, she had blotches on her skin, he recalled watching the holovid of her construction, how the droids had ripped off her clothing that had been fused to her skin because of the explosion. Vader saw the extent of her injuries; she was strong enough for him, and now he'd take her innocence and fulfill his lustful fantasies.

He lowered her onto her bed, he kissed her gently, he'd never really kissed a woman, but when he kissed her, the universe was complete and perfect.

"Spread your legs," he watched as she obeyed.

Lord Vader gazed at her, "Yesterday, did I please you?"

She felt the blush come to her cheeks.

"Yes My Lord," she replied.

"Just Vader," he corrected gently. She did not need to be so formal with him.

"Good, good," Vader smiled. He would repay her for the pleasure she'd given him.

He inserted his finger gently; she was just as wonderful as before. He began rubbing tenderly; she was beginning gasp and pant.

He heard soft moans of pleasure, she tried to rock her hips against his fingers, but she sighed as it wore her out.

"Don't exhaust yourself, relax. I'm going to taste you."

Leaning down, he kissed up her legs, he pressed his tongue into her entrance, his fingers parted the folds as his tongue penetrated her, she groaned, her voice, her real voice was music to his ears.

He continued his actions; he smiled as she became frantic, as frantic as her physical state would allow her to be.

The dead star dragon devoured the maiden. The wild vine tiger consumed his prey.

Vader felt a vice grip around his tongue and heard her hoarse cry as orgasm washed over her.

"You're ready for me, I'm going to take you now," Vader moved over her, he reached own and stroked himself until he was aroused.

He pressed himself against her, gently pushing into her body.

He felt her barrier tear and he felt Padmé stiffen in his arms.

Vader groaned in ecstasy, he was inside her, it was exquisite, he would take his time, he began moving slowly, he cupped her breasts again, fondling and caressing her.

He kissed her face and neck; he noted her body was burned in various places. He could clearly see that the arm and leg she had lost had been due to a lightsaber; no doubt his Master had done that. He would make him pay, he had marred something that was his, tainted her beauty, he had many reason to overthrow his Master, she was just another one.

His movements became frenzied, he wanted release, and she would give it to him.

Bodies slapped against each other's. He spoke to her, "Do you like it, Senator? You're so tight and hot, such a wanton! Moan for me again!"

She moaned, not because she was ordered, but Padmé was drowning in the sensation of lovemaking, she wrapped her arms around his back and stroked his skin. Her body started clamping around his.

"Come for me Padmé!" Vader growled

She cried out, not a low moan, but a scream.

Vader felt release overwhelm him. He panted hoarsely.

He laid her on her back and kissed her lips, trailing them down her body to her stomach. He dipped his fingers into her again.

They rested, saying very little. What were they supposed to say to each other? He waited several minutes before he was ready again.

Suddenly, he moved her onto her belly and he entered her from behind. He needed her again; he was lost in the exquisite enjoyment she gave him.

Another orgasm, he relished it.

He lay beside her for awhile, toying with her hair, whispering words to her, praising her beauty, praising her skills as a lover, telling her she was perfect.

He pulled her on top of him, she would not be able to rock against him, but he helped her move her hips, until he heard her moaning and panting with pleasure.

"Vader—love, oh please!" she moaned.

Vader had heard many things said to him by his partners in bed, but not _that_. Oh, how he relished hearing her say _that_.

"Your affections and your heart, did you not say that I would never have them?"

"You have them, you'll always have them!" she gasped hoarsely.

He lost all control, he slammed into her once more and his seed spilled into her, he lowered her onto his chest.

A new sensation overwhelmed Vader, "I'm spent! Oh kriff, I'm spent!" He began to laugh. He was delighted, she'd satisfied him in every way he could imagine and had worn out the young man.

He reached down and pulled her against him. "Remarkable, so beautiful!"

Padmé slumped into his arms, stunned. She'd let him do this to her, what was wrong with her? She'd _wanted_ this; she'd wanted it so _badly_! All her life she would give and give and give, when had she ever taken anything for herself?

So she decided she would be selfish, she'd take him, Padmé knew of Vader's notorious reputation, but she was using him just like he was using her.

Her emotions broke, she wanted him, but she couldn't _have_ him, he never had permanent relationships, just casual flings. She'd have to let him go, and it was hurting her, it shouldn't _hurt_ , she shouldn't _care_. She was following orders.

Padmé leaned in close to him, touching his neck and cupping his face in her hands; she leaned in close and kissed him.

"Like what you see Senator?" he asked, barely hiding his smirk. This was a usual question he asked every woman afterwards. The answers were typical:

" _Yes indeed Milord, and I want more!"_

" _Oh yes, you're mine, Lord Vader!"_

" _You're a god, Vader, please, please give me more!"_

Silly foolish females, how they thought that they _owned_ him, that he would do whatever they wanted because they could give him release, how naïve of them to think that they could give _him_ orders.

"I can barely see, My Lord."

Vader was bewildered. She could barely see him! But her eyes had never left his face; she'd leaned in very close to him ever since they'd started.

Then the realization hit him, she'd been staring at his mouth, to read his lips.

Why would she need to read his lips? Unless—

She could barely hear him.

He was stunned. She was practically blind, half deaf and was broken beyond what most beings could possibly bear, and yet she'd put more effort into pleasing him than any woman, even the prostitutes in brothels in the gutter of Imperial City, forsaking the "dignity" that others in the Imperial Senate had protested when he had ordered them to pleasure him with their mouths.

She had taken his erection into her mouth with only practical protest, and not once had she demanded her own pleasure.

Was this woman so selfless that she denied her own desires?

Darth Vader leaned over her, cradling her in his arms. "You've pleased me very much Padmé! What do you want from me? I will do whatever you ask!"

Any physical pleasure he could give her would delight him.

"What I want I can never have…" her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" he asked, if this was about her body, he had a fortune, one that he would gladly spend to restore her, so that he might have her as she should be, not a broken shell of a being.

"You…I can't have you…you'll have me for tonight, perhaps tomorrow, for a week a month maybe. But there will be someone else, you'll find them somewhere, they'll take my place and you'll have a diversion for yourself. I have accepted that."

Vader leaned in close, "There will be no others, I will only have you, No other woman will be here but you, I don't want another woman! You're mine, and I would not toss you aside, I thought I knew pleasure and joy, but you've done something to me, and I don't wish to toss it aside. Your place is here, and I will keep you here, right where you are, I would have it no other way!"

He gently re-entered her, beginning a slow rhythm.

"But, you said you were spent—!" Padmé panted; stunned he somehow had energy to take her again.

"I am spent, but I want you to come, just once more, a reward for my pleasure," he cupped her breast again; leaning down he engulfed a stiff nipple in his mouth.

"Vader," she gasped. "I…I…"

He released her nipple and buried his face in her neck; Vader heard her low moan as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts, rocking his hips against her. What was she trying to say to him? He half expected "I'm going to come" to leave her sweet lips.

His hands roamed her body, feeling the cracked skin from burns not fully healed, feeling the brittle patches, he would fix this, he wanted her whole and beautiful, she was worthy of his passion, a lover, he'd never taken a lover, but now he had her. It was secret and forbidden, and that made it all the sweeter.

He felt her clamp around him and he screamed her name, "Padmé!"

Vader had never screamed their names, but it ripped from his throat unbidden.

He felt her shatter as she reached orgasm shortly after him. "I love you!"

Vader had no response; he let her words wash over him.

She loved him. She'd said it, he'd heard women say it, but it was always referring to his body or to the act itself. They didn't _love_ him. And they didn't really mean it. She meant it, he could sense it, she wasn't just flattering him.

She shouldn't love him, he'd used her for his own pleasure, but in this moment, he knew she meant it.

No one had told him "I love you" and meant it since…

His mother, his beloved mother Shmi Skywalker.

Vader stopped; it dawned on him why he'd been so drawn to her.

She was just the same as his mother, her giving nature, her kind heart, he'd recognized it, and that was why he wanted her, it wasn't just her beauty that mesmerized him, he cared for her, and he'd wanted much more than her body.

He pulled himself away and was pleasantly surprised as she curled against him, cuddling him.

"I know," he replied softly, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"We must not be seen in public together, outside of the Emperor's business."

"I know Lord Vader," she replied.

"I have secret passages under my palace, I will give you access to come see me in the evenings. Would that please you?"

"Yes, but don't scream my name next time," she chided him gently.

"No one heard me scream your name, I have soundproofed your room Senator," he reassured her.

"I must dress," Padmé whispered sadly. She sat in her chair as the medical droids once again lowered the suit onto her body.

He would oversee her convalesce; he could clone her missing body parts. It wasn't difficult, but he would need a pretext for going to Kamino. He would order a new batch of Clones for the 501st Legion. But he wouldn't do it right away, he shouldn't rush it, beings would notice his uncharacteristic behavior and become suspicious. He would be careful, he was stepping into a world of shadow games, and he needed to proceed with caution.

But he wouldn't think about that right now, he watched as she returned to him on the bed, she couldn't cuddle him, but she reached out her flesh hand to take his, he accepted it, it would be enough for now.

* * *

Xizor sat alone in his palace on Coruscant, apparently something interesting was going on. He looked up as his spy stood before him.

"Your report?" Xizor asked.

"My Prince, Lord Vader has another conquest," his spy told him.

"Lord Vader has many conquests, that's not what I'm interested in."

"But my Prince, he's not been seen at his favorite brothel and we don't know who she is, but he has not left his palace on Coruscant. He's very enamored with this one."

 _A secret lover, impossible, he and I are similar, short term relationships are a diversion, nothing more. But he's enamored, since when?! And who is she?!_

Xizor had been plotting revenge against Vader for the Falleen incident. Yes, the Sith Lord would pay for murdering his entire family while sterilizing his home planet. He could not attack Vader directly, he knew that.

But he would hurt him, this secret lover, he would find her, seduce her away from Lord Vader and kill her to spite him. It was the perfect revenge.

"Find me the identity of this woman, as soon as possible!"


	4. Mutiny

**Mutiny**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: I find it kind of funny that you thought my sex scene was bit too graphic, I've ironically seen much more graphic material on this site with a lot more sex slang. There will not be smut this chapter, but other stuff instead!_

* * *

Padmé sat alone in the _Exactor_ contemplating everything that had transpired. Were Vader's words about never having another woman some kind of trick to keep her from misbehaving? She couldn't tell. He wasn't the easiest person to read, she couldn't quite figure him out.

She told him "I love you" and she meant it, she _knew_ she meant it, but was it heat of the moment? She must have said it because of the euphoria, like she was high on a Death Stick, but she knew she meant it…

What could she love about him? That he was handsome? There were dozens of handsome beings all across the galaxy. What had come over her?

Perhaps she didn't love him as he was now? But she could see something in him, beneath the cruelty of Darth Vader there was something else, but what was it?

He is prideful, moody and quick to anger, but beneath that she had glimpsed a generosity, it was most likely excused by his desire to sleep with her, but he'd given her a new arm and leg. He certainly didn't _have_ to do that at all.

But they didn't really have a relationship, she…she just said it because…oh she didn't know, she wasn't one to give into her emotions, but in that moment she had, and it had been wonderful.

Did she even _want_ a relationship with him? What was happening between them was physical attraction, still, what she said to him…

She didn't want to think about him, Darth Vader was the last thing on her mind right now.

It had been two months since _that day..._

 _Palpatine had led the invasion of his home planet, the Holonet had covered it up, saying that was a revolt of Gungans and Spice Miners._

 _Her forces had been decimated, but most of the Imperials had been wiped out. It was a showdown between her and the Emperor. Just the two of them._

 _Padmé_ _screamed at him._

 _"You're just a traitor! And traitors, die ignominious deaths,_ always _. All through my life I've always held turncoats in the highest contempt. Don't be so naïve as to think that after all you've done you deserve a fair fight. I'll make your death a quick one!"_

 _"No my dear, you are mistaken, about a great many things," Emperor Palpatine sneered at her._

 _He gazed at her._

 _"What will you do? What's the matter Senator? Your dragon stands before you! You're going to defeat me is that right? What do you think your chances are? One in 100? 1,000, 10,000? A million? A billion maybe?"_

 _He ordered the Stormtroopers to shoot her, they opened fire and she managed to find cover, not nearly fast enough, a dozen shots pierced her left arm, rendering it useless._

 _"I am more than prepared to destroy you, you monster, no matter what the odds are against me!" Padmé retorted._

 _"What's the matter Senator?" Sheev taunted. "Your dragon is waiting!"_

 _He hurled an electropole at her._

 _Padmé was breathing hard, her right arm was badly torn up, she could barely move it. A Gungna electropole slammed through her shoulder, drawing blood._

 _She ripped it out and didn't stop shooting as Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper dropped dead._

 _"You're bruised and bleeding, your arm hanging by a few strands of meat. What are you going to do? Will you die like a dog? Or on your feet like a man?"_

 _She gripped the remnants of clothing on her arm with her teeth, holding up the other blaster. "You think a cut on my arm can stop me?!"_

 _"Now shut up, and come at me!" Padmé brandished her blasters with what was left of her arms. "Come on! Fight me!"_

 _She tosses the left blaster into the air, catching it so she can get a better grip. "Hurry! Hurry!"_

 _She charged forward, still firing at horrified troopers as she continued shooting them, even badly injured she was still killing them._

 _She used an ascension gun to pull herself up on top of an AT-AT, everything stopped, just for a moment._

 _She stood atop an AT-AT looking down at the Emperor._

 _"How admirable of you," Palpatine smirked._

 _"Yes, it's time to put an end to this dance!" She set of a remote detonator with her foot and the other AT-AT's exploded, falling on top of the Emperor._

 _The debris fell around the Emperor, Padmé leapt from atop an AT-AT, opening fire on her former friend and mentor._

 _"And that's checkmate!"_ she screamed. _He deflected the bolts, but not back at her._

 _She doesn't even feel pain as his lightsaber slice through her right arm and left leg, her body hit the ground, the shock rocking through what's left of her._

 _"I believe my dear,_ you _have been checkmated!" he laughed. He deactivated the lightsaber and stretched out his hands. He unleashed a burst of Force lightening._

 _She screamed, she'd never been in so much pain before. She saw another blaster lying nearby. She tried to crawl over and grab it._

 _"None of that, Senator, you will pay the price for your lack of vision!" he used the Force to levitate her and suddenly hurled her back into the Gungan shield generator._

 _It exploded._

 _She screamed as fire burned her clothes, she managed to crawl away, rolling on the grass to dampen the flames, it didn't help much, but she wasn't on fire anymore._

 _Darth Sidous approached her slowly; he bent down and touched her head._

 _"Have mercy! Please,_ please _!" she begged him._

 _"There is no mercy!" he snarled._

 _He sent another shock of lightening though her body._

 _"You won't get a martyr's death Senator; I have_ other _uses for you!" He laughed hideously in her ear._

 _He resumed his barrage of lightening._

 _Padmé screamed until she passed out and knew no more._

Padmé cursed herself for her own foolishness, she had hoped to bide her time, but then Sidous had murdered Fang Zar, it had incensed her beyond reason.

She'd have to bide her time and wait, no matter how long it took, she would restore the Republic.

But until then she'd have to survive.

Her thoughts turned back to Lord Vader, even if she destroyed the Emperor, she would have to deal with him.

And her feelings for him, she said she loved him, but she didn't love "Darth Vader", it was a shadow and a thought that she loved, the "other" person inside Darth Vader, but she didn't even know who "that" was.

* * *

Darth Vader stalked the bridge of the _Exactor_ , his hood kept his men from seeing is face, it was good, he didn't want them to interrupt his meditation.

He had sworn fidelity to her, yes, he knew what he said, was it the throes of passion? He'd never said such things to other females, why did she compel him to say such things? Surely her influence over him couldn't be _that_ strong.

Stars and planets, he'd never felt so good! It was _too_ good, but he had to keep himself under control, he needed to keep up appearances, he told her he had to keep them a secret, but he knew his Master had given her to him as a gift—

 _"I am your slave; slaves don't have a choice in anything."_

A _slave_. Her words dawned on him, he had replied without thinking. She was his _slave_.

She'd only consented because he had ordered her to, it wasn't the same as his conquests, she gave him her body for one reason: to survive.

This caused him more emotional distress than he wanted to admit. His Empire condoned _slavery_. This was not what he had wanted.

She was figuratively kissing his ass, it was something he knew too well, to stay in your master's good graces you had to keep them happy at any cost.

Of course logically, she _didn't_ want him to rape her, he'd mentioned that he could, but she was right, he enjoyed getting females to do what he wanted because he liked having power over people, rape too was a form of power, but he just found it so _revolting_.

It was because of his beloved mother, for all his childhood, she'd been his only true companion, before he'd been sold to a Muun named Hego Damask II.

The Muun had been kindly to him, freeing him and giving him the finest education money could buy.

But the Muun always denied him something he truly desired: freedom for his mother.

There was always some excuse, some logical reason he did not have nearly enough money or time to free his mother, there was always some distraction for Anakin to keep him too busy to return to Tatooine.

Anakin had often expressed his wish to become a pilot, so Hego had arranged for him to enlist in the Republic Fleet.

Then came the day that Hego had revealed to him an astonishing secret. He was a Sith Lord.

Anakin had admired the Jedi once, but Hego had shown him the truth about them, what hypocrites they were. Guardians of peace who would not free slaves because of the political ramifications; self righteous fools who did not bring justice to others, only following the whims of the corrupt, squabbling Senate.

When Hego had revealed his true name as Darth Plagueis, he had told him that he had not wished him to undergo the normal training of a Sith, that he would pass on his vast knowledge to him, but that he must be kept secret, because Plagueis had another Apprentice that he secretly feared.

He told Anakin that he would be the most powerful Sith in all the galaxy. He had eagerly accepted Apprenticeship, with more power he could do more good for others, he could bend the galaxy to his will.

Darth Sidious was becoming too powerful. Plagueis had given him his true name, Darth Vader, and promised him that together they would rule the galaxy as father and son.

It had not turned out that way, Vader thought angrily, not at all.

Darth Sidious had murdered Plagueis in his sleep, with Vader arriving mere minutes afterwards. He had challenged Sidious, but he had lost, but Darth Sidious had made him a generous offer of Apprenticeship.

Killing Darth Sidous became his only goal. It gave him something to live for.

Over the years, in his Apprenticeship to Sidious, Anakin Skywalker had forgotten about his beloved mother. Darth Vader was consumed with righting the many wrongs of the galaxy; slavery wasn't high on his priority list.

The Senator was…a distraction, but for the moment, he didn't care, he could not force her from his mind, so he would simply meditate on her, and what would become of them once he ruled the galaxy, once it was all his, he could give his mother her freedom and bring peace to the galaxy, making it the way his mother would want it to be.

He would _make_ Padmé understand, she would join his cause willingly, he would convince her that he would uphold the justice she so admired and then she'd want him of her own free will. She was his in body, she said he had her heart and affections, but he would test that soon enough, but for now, he had other business. He was in search of Jedi on Murkhana; afterwards he would figure out how to deal with Lady Vader.

* * *

Padmé gazed out at the stars. She thought aloud, who else was she supposed to talk to?

"We ruin the planets we govern and the people in our care. We slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies. We'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves. It will never be enough."

That was the Empire in a nutshell, and she had to, as the old phrase goes, "suck it up and deal with it."

She heard the door slide open; she turned to address the person behind her.

Suddenly, she was hit by a storm of blasterfire, she slammed against the wall and slumped down, they didn't stop firing, they ripped through her cape as they filled it full of holes.

"Clear out, we have to secure this floor, then we'll deal with Lord Vader."

Padmé was not one to give into her emotion often, she'd learned to blink them away and ignore them, but not today. Not _today_ of all days was she going to ignore them. She was enraged, Imperial _scum_ wouldn't be the death of her!

She'd never hated these people _so_ much, never felt so much anger, she wanted them dead. The Emperor had sentenced her to this prison; these Storm Commandos were just an extension of Palpatine.

She despised traitors, for all the evils of the Empire; at least some of them were loyal to it, as she had been to the Republic. The Rebellion was loyal to the Old Republic and they had never faltered, but this form of betrayal was disgusting, it wasn't out of a noble cause, they'd done it because they wanted to claw their way to the top. Petty and pathetic, that's all they were.

"Dogs...that was a very good try. However..." she stood to her feet, "...I cannot be killed by dogs. It takes a man in order to kill a monster!"

The commandos looked at her, "Open fire!"

"Hold your tongue, the dead don't speak." She growled at them.

Palpatine had always called her a monster ever since she was put into the armor, now they were going to see it for themselves.

She shot all of them, without hesitation or regret, she wanted nothing more than to decimate the Empire, and they were traitors to their own cause, it wasn't like the Empire was going to give them a free pass, they weren't joining the Rebellion, they just wanted more power for themselves in a twisted attempt to impress the Emperor.

Most of them were dead, except for one; he was sobbing and blubbering as she approached them.

"You're a monster!" he screamed at her.

Padmé looked down on him, "Yes, people keep telling me that. And what does that make you who would stand against me, Soldier? A man? A dog? A monster?"

The panicked Storm Commando raised his blaster pistol to his head and shot himself.

Lady Vader growled in disgust.

Lieutenant Piett raced into the room. He gazed at her.

"Lieutenant Piett, what is happening?" Lady Vader demanded of him.

"It's a mutiny, Lady Vader! They've executed all of the officers and locked down the communications array."

"I see; has Lord Vader been informed?" she asked.

"Yes, he is taking back the bridge as we speak."

"Hold this floor Lieutenant; I'll deal with them myself."

The Storm Commandos outside the door were ready to fire their weapons. The door slid open and they saw Lady Vader step out into the hall. Padmé deliberately moved at a leisurely pace, in measured steps. She walked slowly passed them, like they didn't matter to her at all.

The strike team gasped in horror as they heard a disturbing sound. A sound they never expected to hear.

They could hear a sound, a dreadful sound that made them recoil in horror. It was Lady Vader, laughing derisively at them, mocking their efforts. They knew she was female, but they could sense the hatred in the voice, and it terrified them.

From her body language they could tell she was enjoying their fear. They weren't wrong either.

They opened fire on her without even an order, terrified of her.

Padmé casually turned around and started firing her EGL-3A blaster pistols.

Lord Vader had been watching from further away, he was amused by the Storm Commandos panic; they usually never panicked, even against heavily armed Rebels. But he knew Lady Vader was different.

He could sense something in her that delighted him, as much as she insisted she wasn't like him, he sensed her bloodlust, she _wanted_ to kill Imperial Stormtroopers and this mutiny was giving her the excuse to do it.

He could sense a fierce joy in her, and under her breath mask, he knew she was _smiling_.

She casually fired behind her as she ran by them, he could see blaster bolts enter their neck and head; she was an excellent shot with a blaster.

The bodies just kept falling. She crossed her arms and continued a ceaseless barrage. And they just kept dying. She shot a trooper in the head.

They could see Lord Vader walking towards them. They completely panicked.

Vader started chuckling in perverse pleasure.

"Quinto Team Leader! We're stuck on the top level, please send help! Anything! She's a monster!" He pleaded over the comm. "Headquarters get us the _kriff_ out of here! Oh gods, it's like hell! Dammit, please _DAMMIT_!"

Storm Commandos ran in a panic as they tried to flee, she shot two more through the back of their heads.

"Come on! Let's go! Move, MOVE!" the Storm Commando squad leader shouted in panic.

She walked slowly towards them; they crowded into the turbolift and hit the "close" button.

They could see Lord Vader a short distance behind her, if _he_ got to them it'd be _worse_.

"He's coming! Run, _RUN_!"

Vader decided he would amuse himself, he used the Force to compel one of the Storm Commandos to push the "open" button just as the lift was about to shut.

"What the—what are you doing?!" they shouted. They tried to pull him away, but he kept pushing the button. They resorted to filling him full of blaster bolts until he dropped to the floor, they shoved him out of the door, he looked up, reaching out as he saw Lady Vader staring down at him.

She shot him in the head.

"Shut it, hurry!" the squad leader screamed.

Just as the lift doors were about to shut, Lady Vader stuck the sights of her blaster pistols between the doors, prying them open.

"Open Sesame!" Lady Vader snarled at them.

"Good work, soldiers!" she smirked at them. "Now good night!" she started shooting them as the turbolift doors closed behind her.

She exited the turbolift and saw Captain Shale waiting for her.

"You're starting to bore me, let's cut to the chase. What are you here for?"

"I'm here to take your life, Lady Vader, the Rebels are paying a high price for your head and I'm strapped for Credits, this isn't about the Rebellion, this is about money."

"I get it. There's absolutely no reasoning with you people, which leaves me no choice but to keep killing until there are none of you left standing. Didn't your master's learn anything from the first time I decimated them?

"Decimated them?!"

"Yes, before I was imprisoned in this suit, I was quite good at killing _Bucketheads_ , I still am."

"Well, it'd be worth the money to bring the Rebellion your head!" he fired at her.

They exchanged shots, she somehow took all his fire, apparently, the suit was stronger than he thought. They continued back and forth until he grew bored.

He noticed her breathing seemed labored, she was wearing out.

"I can't stop bleeding, that rifle, it's high powered and pierced my armor. How interesting! You Captain Shale are very amusing!"

She sensed him behind her. "Hi!"

"Are you ready for round two Lady Vader? I'm bet they have a special place for you, in the deepest pits of Hell!"

He heard Lord Vader's voice over a comm., "I'm just pleased that's all, the world would be so boring without idiots like you to amuse me."

"Coming to save your pet monster?" Captain Shale taunted.

"Only a human can destroy a monster! Only a human could dare hope to!" Lady Vader snarled at him.

They exchanged fire again. This time she shot out one of the pipes and smoke got in his eyes.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" She knew this was over because _he_ was finally here.

He fired again in a panic and gazed in horror as all he had hit was another Storm Commando corpse.

Then he saw him standing there as the smoke cleared. Darth Vader. His worst nightmare. The realization hit him; Lady Vader had been stalling him so that Lord Vader could finish him off.

"I want to hear you squeal like a pig!" Darth Vader sneered.

The Sith Lord activated his lightsaber.

"You expect me to squeal? Are you serious? Don't you see what is happening? If only the world were so simple. You really have gone completely SOFT IN THE HEAD!"

He pulled out a Darksaber, one he'd stolen from Vader's lightsaber collection.

He fired several shots at her, he also tried to shoot at Lord Vader, but he used the corpses to block the shots.

"Bantha!" he swore at Padmé as she opened fire on him. He managed to block the shots with the shielding he activated, but it wasn't enough. He still had to contend with Lord Vader.

Lady Vader holstered her blaster pistols and suddenly grabbed another weapon. Captain Shale gasped in horrified shock as she aimed a PLX-1 portable missile launcher and fired it at him.

Captain Shale avoided the missiles barely. "Go to hell!" he raged at her.

There was too much smoke, he couldn't see. He whirled around quickly just as Darth Vader grabbed his arm.

Darth Vader mercilessly crushed his wrist, effortlessly breaking it.

Darth Vader slammed his foot into his kneecap, it shatterd. The screaming started.

"I want to hear it pig! So squeal!" Vader roared.

Vader blocked the blow easily, and then he slammed the lightsaber into the Darksaber hard. Too Hard.

Vader command the Force to shatter the blade and he kept cutting. Through his opponent's hand, slicing through his arm, straight up to his shoulder, he watched as skin and bone peeled away like when one filleted a fish.

He relished the man's screams. Darth Vader grabbed the man by his skull, lifting him off his feet.

"That's checkmate Captain Shale!" Vader snarled. He cupped the trooper's fearful face in his hands, the man had tears streaming down his cheeks, "Now let's deal with the business at hand. I'm obliged to give you a thorough interrogation! You're going to tell me everything you know! Commander Appo, take him away, well, what's left of him!"

Lord Vader approached her saying nothing, suddenly, he unexpectedly bowed before her. Bending his head low, Padmé was stunned; Vader bent his knee before no one save the Emperor.

"My Lord, you have returned," she noted. What else could she say? Was this…a sign of respect?

"At your pleasure, My Lady," he rose to his feet.

Darth Vader glanced at his advisor, she was wounded, he would have to get her to the medcenter in the ship and have the med droids look at her. The suit was damaged and he didn't trust the droids to fix her.

Padmé watched him as he began repairing her iron lung. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything, he just kept repairing her damaged suit. He still had a reputation to uphold.

"The suit can withstand much, but don't become a blaster sponge, the repairs take up too much of my time."

Padmé looked up at as the protocol/torture droid Triple-Zero approached Lord Vader.

"I have good news and bad news about Captain Shale," Triple-Zero informed him.

"Your report?" Darth Vader asked.

"Good news: I have great confidence that I have managed extract to extract all relevant information from Captain Shale. I have the name of his employer and who hired him to mutiny."

"Who is it?" Darth Vader asked.

"Prince Xizor, My Lord," Triple-Zero replied, "I have the amount he paid them and the names of his agents who contacted them, etcetera, etcetera."

"Then dispose of him," Darth Vader ordered.

"I have doubly good news: he's already dead."

"How should Xizor be dealt with?" Vader asked himself. He turned to Padmé.

"You are my advisor," he chuckled softly. "Advise me, what should I do about Black Sun and Xizor?"

"The Emperor would never believe us even if we accused him, we must be patient and civil, he will slip up…eventually. They all do."

"It's true, I'm only biding my time until my Master has taught me all I need to know."

"You would betray him?" Padmé asked, was Vader not the Emperor's loyal enforcer?

"Treachery is the way of the Sith, it always has been, and always will be. Let him do all the messy, oppressive, dirty work it'll take to unite the galaxy— unite it _against_ him. He'll be the most hated man in history. And when the time is right, we'll throw him _down_."

Padmé let his words sink in. _We_. He was learning from her. An alliance with the Supreme Commander, she was actually entertaining the idea, there was no way she could possibly openly join the Rebellion, it's not like he was, and they both wanted Sidious dead for different reasons.

"You _see_. We'll be _heroes_. The whole galaxy will _love_ us, and we'll _rule_ , _together_."

Popular rule was not democracy, she knew that, but she knew something she hadn't wanted to admit, the Senate _wanted_ an Emperor, they had grown weary of shouldering all the responsibility themselves, they'd _wanted_ someone to tell them what to do.

Palpatine had simply given them what they wanted.

They couldn't see how horrific dictatorship was because they didn't want to.

Padmé could never see herself as Empress, she'd never aspired to such ambitions, but she remembered with surprise that her people had loved her so much they'd wanted to make her their sole monarch for life.

Democracy wasn't dead, it was asleep.

But could she trade one dictator for another?

Darth Vader was cruel but he wasn't a _sadist_. He truly believed that what he did, he did for the good of the galaxy.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? When it came to evils he was the lesser of the two.

"You would help me?" she asked.

"The biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other," Vader told her, "There are very few people I can trust, I will give that to you, but should you _ever_ lie to me, should you ever betray me, I'll make you wish you were dead."

They were both walking contradictions; a champion of democracy had feelings for the enforcer of a dictator. The cruel Supreme Commander who let kindness slip out like a leaky faucet. If the universe was trying to bring them together, the Gods had a sick and twisted sense of humor.


	5. Surprises

**Surprises**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _in which I get a little crazy (as in Hellsing Ultimate hyper violent crazy) and Jar Jar Binks drives Vader crazy (weirdly inspired by Robot Chicken Star Wars) and Vader is also in for a surprise. Also, this is on Archive of Our Own, just in case something happens to this copy. I got writer's block, UGH!_

* * *

Padmé knelt before the statue of the goddess Shiraya, offering up a silent prayer of gratitude, maybe for once the moon goddess wasn't making the former Senator her cosmic plaything.

She remembered a brief conversation with her colleague, now Senator Jar Jar Binks:

" _Me wonder sometimes why da Guds invent pain._ "

" _To motivate us, I imagine._ "

Pain was not her motivator, her anger was.

Perhaps for the first time since Palpatine had put her into the suit, she felt her life could be improving, other than when Vader had replaced her arm and leg.

"Speak freely Lady Vader, you have something to say?" Vader folded his arms inside his dark robes.

"With the death of Captain Shale, I suggest you promote Lieutenant Piett to Captain," Padmé glanced over at him.

He considered her suggestion. "What no "we"?" he smiled, amused.

"I'm nothing more than a symbol Vader, my title carries no power. I'm doing my "job", giving you advice."

"Your judgment is sound, My Lady. Admiral Ozzel let this happen on his watch, and Lieutenant Piett performed well in this crisis, if only I could be free of Ozzel."

Padmé knew just how people left Lord Vader's service, in a body bag Force choked to death. She hated Imperials but she didn't want to be blamed for giving Vader suggestions that would be noticed by the Emperor.

"Yes, yes, Fermus Piett is competent, I'm surrounded by incompetence! It will be done!"

He summoned the Lieutenant to his private chamber.

Fermus Piet swallowed nervously, why was he being summoned to Lord Vader's private chamber? Had he done something to displease him?

He saw the doors open and he stepped inside.

"Lord Vader," he greeted, and then noticed Lady Vader standing beside him. "Lady Vader!" he acknowledged crisply.

Vader nodded at him, "Lady Vader has brought it to my attention concerning your actions during the mutiny."

"Yes, Lord Vader," he replied.

"A job well done, _Captain_ Piett," Vader gestured to him. Piett was immensely surprised by his promotion, but pleased as well.

"Thank you, Lord Vader!" he saluted him.

"And the Lady? Have you forgotten her?" Darth Vader demanded sharply.

"No of course not! Many thanks Lady Vader!" Piett added hastily as if nervous. He bowed before her.

"Inform the surviving crewmembers that they are to treat Lady Vader with the same honor and respect they give to _me_ , understand? She is my advisor and speaks for me. Displeasing her is the same as displeasing _me_."

"Yes Lord Vader!" Captain Piett left the room.

Darth Vader turned to Padmé as the medical droids hoisted her off the ground.

"He admires you," Darth Vader noted.

"Of course he does, they all do, at least the crew of this ship respects me."

Vader watched the med droids remove her helmet. "Perhaps he grows curious about who is under the mask, if he sees your lovely face, he won't just _admire_ you."

"Men have never desired me for my physical beauty; I've told you that before."

"Yes indeed, you have, none have desired your beauty…except for me." She saw him smiling at the memory. It had been a month since their…encounter. He hadn't taken her to bed again. Both of them were still trying to make sense of their contradictory statements to each other.

He observed the medical droids treating her. Vader moved over to where she was, cupping her face in his hands.

"You have my respect Senator, I watched you when you fought against the Storm Commandos, as much as you don't want to admit it, you're just like me."

"I'm _nothing_ like you!" she glared at him.

"But you _are_ , your anger _fuels_ you, if you could touch the Force, I would consider making you my Apprentice," he held her gaze.

She hated it when he was right.

"I sense your anger. Great anger. Have you something to say? Some proud, defiant words? Are you wise enough to know your place Lady Vader?"

"I understand us precisely," she replied. Well their surface relationship anyway. "And my anger isn't directed at you."

"Your rage makes you magnificent," he kissed her gently.

She had no words, but accepted the kiss. They parted and he let the medical droids resume their maintenance.

"Follow me to the bridge, Milady," he glanced over at her.

They left together and the crew could see them together, they knew that something between them had changed, but they said nothing.

"Lord Vader, Milady, we have arrived at Murkhana," Captain Piett informed them.

* * *

They both walked down the boarding ramp with Lady Vader in front of him. She was his spokesperson after all. Might as well let her do her job.

"The Empire has received reports of a subversive Jedi; Lord Vader has arrived to deal with him. You will report to the Emperor to account for your failure," Lady Vader informed the local governor. She didn't feel sorry for him, at all.

"But my lord I—" the governor protested to Vader.

"Don't think you can argue with me, Governor, the Emperor will expect your report personally."

Vader walked by him.

"Give me your report, trooper," he looked to the Stormtrooper.

The commander looked at him," Lord Vader, we found the Jedi on the outskirts of Murkhana City, we've tried to arrest her, but she keeps eluding us, she's killed dozens of our troops."

"Do you have her location?" Vader asked curtly.

"Yes my lord," he replied. Vader commanded the squad to follow him.

Vader reached the outskirts of Murkhana City, finding a squad of Stormtroopers engaged with the Jedi.

Bol Chatak slashed them with her lightsaber, cutting through arms, legs and torsos.

She looked up and saw him approaching her.

"I've e been waiting for you, Darth Vader, we meet at last," she angled her sword over her shoulder.

"You should have stayed in hiding Jedi!" Vader was on her in an instant.

Blades clashed had as Bol Chatak, quickly moved to take the advantage. Vader was amused; she was just like all the other Jedi, trying desperately to kill him. He would end this quickly; she wouldn't even be able to scratch him.

Vader's strikes were fast and vicious, she was already wearing down. How disappointing. It was too easy; he wanted to face down the legends of the Jedi Order such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn or even Yoda, not these Jedi nobodies on backworlds that didn't matter.

He ended the fight as he amputated her arm. She screamed and fell to her knees.

"Jedi scum!" he spat as he decapitated her.

He strode away, leaving the corpse behind. "Dispose of the body as you see fit."

He returned to the governor and gave his report.

He turned to Lady Vader who had said very little, only waiting for him to return.

"With me, Milady, we're leaving." They strode out together. Padmé heard the governor give a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't look so relieved governor," Vader warned, "Incompetence will get you killed. Next time I might deal with your clumsiness by choking it out of you."

They boarded the ship and Vader contacted his Master in his private chamber.

"Your report, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked.

"The Jedi is dead my Master; she will not trouble us again."

"Good, good," The Emperor smiled. "Lord Vader, send Lady Vader back to Imperial Center on the _Perilous_ , I am sending you to the Naboo System to deal with a Rebel cell. Return once you are finished."

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied, bowing low. He stood to his feet and glanced over at Padmé.

"Return to Imperial Center, the Emperor has summoned you back."

Padmé didn't say a word; she left with only the sound of her mechanical breathing to be heard. She felt like she was attending her own funeral.

* * *

Padmé returned to the Emperor's palace and bowed before him, gritting her teeth as she did so.

"I told you that I had other uses for you Senator, you are Lord Vader's advisor, but now you shall join him in the field."

 _No, no, no!_ Padmé's mind screamed.

The Emperor's smile widened.

He handed her a lightsaber, she saw that it was a real lightsaber not one used for training; she clenched the handle and contemplated killing him with it.

"You'd be dead before you could even draw your sword, my dear," he taunted.

"You will duel the Inquisitor, and for each mistake, he will shock you with Force lightening, don't disappoint me Senator, it'd be a shame if you died because of your own incompetence."

This went on for three days, she couldn't take it, she knew exactly what she was being transmuted into, another general Grievous.

They forced her to strike down holos of friends, Jedi she had respected. But today, today she broke.

Before her were droids, each was a hologram of members of her family. The Inquisitor gazed at her, smiling sadistically.

Padmé's hand trembled as she cut through the first droid. It was her father. A blade beheaded the second, it was her mother. She gutted her sister.

She turned to the final two, her beautiful nieces, Ryoo and Pooja. She cut them in half.

The Inquisaitor laughed, clapping his hands, "Your training is now complete. You will rejoin Lord Vader when he returns to Imperial City."

He turned and walked away.

After it was over, she broke down sobbing, throwing herself to her knees. She kept crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Padmé Amidala could handle many things, but she couldn't handle this.

"I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this! Someone…help me…anyone…"

Palpatine had broken her spirit and now she was his second General Grievous. The Jedi were in hiding, Padmé Amidala had been declared legally dead, he had cut her off from anyone who could help her.

Even Captain Rex was unavailable. She didn't even know where he was. All Padmé had was Darth Vader. She prayed to the gods that he would return soon.

Perhaps he would find it in some small piece of his heart to help her. She didn't want to remain the monster she'd turned into, Padmé thought she could survive, but she felt like she was dying inside.

* * *

Lord Vader arrived on Naboo and stepped into Theed Palace.

He stood before the Naboo Queen, her Royal Highness Kylantha of the Naboo.

"Lord Vader, you honor us with your presence! Welcome!" Queen Kylantha greeted him respectfully, bowing before him.

"I have come on behalf of the Emperor, other matters keep him preoccupied."

Darth Vader had no time for pleasantries, "I heard you have a Rebel cell that keep causing problems. I am here to deal with it."

"I'm grateful you're your assistance, Lord Vader," Queen Kylantha replied.

Darth Vader said nothing, turning; he strode slowly through the hallway. He smiled, the Rebels were here, they were waiting for him. He wondered how Queen Kylantha had not been able to track them down.

He reached out to the Force, demanding answers, he was impressed. The Rebels had joined the Security Forces and the reason they were never found is because the Queen had not considered that her Security Forces in her search for the Rebels.

Six Rebels disguised in Naboo Security Forces hid from Darth Vader's sight. They signaled each other silently, preparing to fire on him, even someone such as Darth Vader could be caught off guard.

He continued walking, he knew they were there. They saw his right eye widen and his eyes shifted left, looking at them.

They opened fire at him; Vader used the Force to change the trajectory of the laserfire, sending the bolts away from him.

He used the Force to levitate his would-be assassins off their feet. He called on the Force to choke them as he made a fist. It would be so easy to kill them this way, but no, he needed to make an example of them. He could use his lightsaber, but he was in no mood for it.

He would execute them in a way that would serve as a reminder to the Rebellion, to contend with Darth Vader was to die.

Citizens outside Theed Palace as they saw six Naboo Security Forces come flying out the doors of the palace and up high into the air. They looked up in awe, how far were they thrown up.

Awe turned to horror as they land on the flagpoles outside the palace as they were mercilessly impaled on them; the tips of the flags were like sharp spears.

Blood gushed from the Security Forces as they screamed in agony. There was so much blood. It dripped down the pole and onto the ground.

"Lord Vader, what shall we do with the bodies?" Captain Typho asked nervously.

"They aren't dead yet, leave them up there, as a reminder of the price of rebellion."

"Yes, My Lord," he replied crispy, hiding his nervousness. He turned and left.

Darth Vader walked away; his first order of business was done. His second order of business was with Senator Jar Jar Binks.

Vader dreaded the meeting, from what he'd heard, the Gungan was excitable, obnoxious and managed to get under everyone's skin. He couldn't kill the creature, he was considered a close friend of his Master's and had been instrumental in Palpatine's rise to power as Emperor, having given him emergency powers during the Clone Wars.

He stepped into the Senator's office which was not attached the Theed Palace but was located nearby within walking distance.

He saw the finely dressed Gungan rise to greet him in a friendly tone. He was surprised that he greeted him in Galactic Basic rather than the cringe inducing Gungan Basic he was expecting to hear.

"Lord Vader, I heard you arrived earlier today, on behalf of the Emperor."

"Yes, yes that's true, I'm surprised that you are…competent," he chose his words diplomatically; he didn't want to insult one of his Master's friends, lest it get back to Palpatine. He concealed his irritation at the Gungan, it was like he was trying to be _too_ friendly.

"I'm a good Senator," Jar Jar told Lord Vader, "I try to do my best to help everyone. I am not stupid as I as I am clumsy."

"I see Senator Binks give me your report for the Emperor," Darth Vader nodded. He found himself feeling both admiration and irritation at the Gungan. He wasn't stupid at all, no and that's what bothered him, he'd become a master of obfuscating stupidity, and he hated that, because he couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

There had been several attempts by his opponents to get him thrown out of office by accusing him of Rebel sympathies, but no one could ever tie him to the Rebellion.

"The plasma trade is thriving and our economy is flourishing and other then some protests and the Rebel cell that tried to assassinate you, we have little to worry about."

"What were the Rebels activities here Senator?"

"Lord Vader, they set off a bomb in one of Theed's popular markets, they killed many civilians…it should never have happened."

He seemed saddened, "I understand hating the Empire and wanting to return to the Old Republic, I understand targeting Imperials, but these were civilians…they didn't do anything…"

His voice trailed off.

"Pay me no mind, Lord Vader, I'm just thinking out loud."

A man stepped into the room, "Senator Binks, Ruwee Naberrie is here to see you."

"Send him in!" Jar Jar called.

Darth Vader saw an elderly man walk into the room. He was dressed in simple clothing, strong-shouldered with a strong face, but he was warm and friendly.

"Senator Binks, I'm sorry to bother you, you have business to attend to," Ruwee regarded Darth Vader with surprise.

"Oh don't worry about it, Ruwee, please come in!" Jar Jar gestured. Vader noticed the man carried a bottle of Blossom Wine, one of Naboo's famous exports.

"We'll drink a toast, to dearly departed friends!" Jar Jar said, he poured the wine, Vader didn't know who this dearly departed friend was, but he wasn't passing up a glass of Naboo's finest wine, Domaine de la Maison sur le Lac.

"To Padmé Amidala, may she rest in peace with the Guds!" Jar Jar toasted.

Vader hid his surprise as best as he could. Apparently, Jar Jar knew her.

Then he recalled that she'd served in the Senate, and he was apparently a Representative of his species.

But who was the old man and how did he know her?

"Lord Vader, will you be here long?" Ruwee asked.

"I'll be saying one standard night, that's all, I will stay in a hotel."

"A hotel, I can't have that, Palpatine is a personal friend, you'll stay at my house."

"I accept your offer," Vader rose and followed him out.

Lord Vader stepped inside the beautiful house to the gasp of a pair of women.

"Dear you didn't tell me we had a guest—Lord Vader, welcome!"

Jobal recovered quickly.

"We've just finished preparing dinner," Sola added.

They sat down to eat, but spoke very little, after all, what were they supposed to say to him?

Afterwards, Ruwee shoed him to an empty room. "My late daughter's room. Padmé…she would have wanted us to give her room to guests, she gave so much of herself to others…"

Vader had noted Sola's resemblance to Padmé, he'd brushed it off as coincidence.

But he knew now, this was her family. Deep down, he imagined himself having something like this, when he was Emperor, he could have a family, an heir to rule over his Empire when he was dead, a wife, a family, and he'd have everything he'd ever wanted…

He glanced around the room, it was warm and welcoming, he activated some of the holograms, gazing at Padmé's image as she changed over the years, yes, he'd have to go to Kamino soon, he would have restore her to what she was, she would be his ally in his war on his Master, soon…it would be soon.

Lord Vader glanced down at the hologram projector, apparently, there was an old recording. He activated it. It was Senator Rush Clovis; he was speaking to Padmé Amidala.

 _She was answering a question he'd asked her._

 _"Why are most men so preoccupied by bloodshed? That is what you asked me earlier is it not?"_

 _She looked thoughtful, she was no stranger to war, she'd waged war on the Trade Federation at age 14._

 _It's true that men possess a side that is rather savage, as you have already observed, but its purpose is to win things that are precious, as well as project them. You could say it's like a double-edged sword."_

 _"Are precious things those you love—I mean honor," Rush Clovis stammered. Vader was amused; apparently, the man was smitten with her._

 _"Love and honor are both important things. They are things a solder is willing to die for. It's the reason they take up arms. However for a man, I believe there is something that goes beyond that; something even more precious."_

 _"Something more precious?" he asked._

 _"They are driven to pursue it. So driven, they do it entirely for their own sake. It's their dream."_

 _"A dream…" it dawned on Rush Clovis in awe._

 _"Men yearn for their dreams, regardless of their class, and no matter what their achievements have been. One can be sustained by their dream, hurt by their dream, revived by their dream. Or even killed by it. And even though one might be abandoned by his own dream, it even then will smolder in his heart forever. One should know what it feels like to strive for such goals. To willingly martyr yourself to the God named Dream. I find it abhorrent to live out my life for no other reason than I was born into it."_

 _"I'm sorry, I do hope I haven't been boring you Senator." Padmé laughed._

 _"No, no, I find you fascinating! When you share your thoughts you're like a philosopher."_

He shut off the holoprojector.

"A dream..." he whispered. She stirred him so much and in so many ways, he couldn't understand his feelings for her or what she was to him, and it was going to drive him to madness if he didn't decide on what he truly wanted.

* * *

55 year old Qui-Gon Jinn stood outside the hovel on Tatooine meditating quietly, reaching out to the living Force, the ebb and flow of it was always changing, but the Dark Side clouded his vision, but he knew that there had been a shift in the Force, it was almost imperceptible, but he'd felt it. What it was, he didn't know.

He sensed a presence as his wife walked out of the hut to stand beside him.

"No starship tonight Shmi?" he asked.

"No starship tonight," she replied. She wondered how Anakin would have reacted to Qui-Gon, no doubt her son would have wanted the Jedi to tell him stories of the Clone Wars, the Jedi had arrived on Tatooine near the end of the war, had freed her and married her. Anakin would have of course, wanted to learn the ways of the Force as he had always admired the Jedi. She'd been broken hearted when Watto had sold him off to a Muun., but she hoped that Annie had earned his freedom and was having adventures out there in the stars.

"Shmi, it's late, get some sleep," Qui-Gon whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, good night."

Shmi went back into the hovel. Qui-Gon sensed someone approaching. He smiled, "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Master, you sensed it didn't you?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. "The shift in the living Force?"

"Yes I did, you're leaving, aren't you?" Qui-Gon glanced at the Negotiator amused.

Together, they had been known as "The Maverick" and "The Negotiator" almost single handedly beating back the Separatists, well, according to the HoloNet anyway.

Then he appeared out of nowhere, Darth Vader, a servant of the New Order, to bring the Jedi under heel of the Emperor, who had declared himself as such after the Separatists mysteriously died, his political astuteness had made Palpatine indispensible to the Republic, which he declared would be reorganized into the Galactic Empire with a vote.

The Senate sided with him by a landslide.

Vader had arrived at the Temple to exterminate the Jedi, with the 501st, as an undercover mission.

Master Yoda was on Kashyyk, Obi-Wan was on Utapau and Qui-Gon had remained at the Temple.

Qui-Gon had foreseen the danger in a vision and had convinced the Council to quietly return Jedi younglings to their families; he'd erased the records to make sure that they would not be discovered easily. He had taught the children to conceal their Force signature before they left the Temple.

Master Yoda was puzzled by the Force and the fact that the Light had restrained them from confronting the Sith directly. It wasn't time, yet.

Obi-Wan had wanted to confront Darth Vader, but when he looked to the Force for guidance, it had restrained him. So the two Jedi had gone into hiding, living out their lives in obscurity.

That had been three years ago.

"I am compelled to go to the Naboo System, Master, I sense it's the Sith; but there's something elsewhere, elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties Obi-Wan, keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs."

"I am mindful of the future Master, but not at the expense of the moment. I feel that Darth Vader is there on Naboo. But why now, why not three years ago, I could have defeated him."

"It is the will of the Force, Obi-Wan; it will continue to guide you, as it always has. Safe journeys, my friend, and may the Force be with you."

"The Force will be with you, always Master," Obi-Wan replied.

The younger Jedi Master climbed into his speeder and headed towards Mos Eisley.

Qui-Gon looked to the stars, yes; things were going to change, and they were the key players.


End file.
